emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8347/8348 (25th December 2018)
.'' Plot Belle opens a birthday card. April is over the moon to find her stocking full of presents. Jessie worries about where Marlon is. Jimmy plays with the kids and their presents. Cathy stares out the window. Robert and Aaron exchange presents and find they've gotten each other ugly sweaters. Ellis and April plan to prank Marlon with April's self-inflating whoopee cushion. Marlon and Sam wake up in the back of a Ephraim Monk Brewery truck away from the village. Marlon tells Sam that it's his wedding day. Lydia lies to Jessie that Sam and Marlon are at Wishing Well Cottage. Belle and Lydia struggle to find a way to track down Sam and Marlon. Two kids watch from inside as Marlon is sick on their front garden and they make a run for it. The kids are desperate to see Bob. Marlon is confused when Sam reveals that his favourite film isn't ''Pirates of the Caribbean. Lydia admits to Jessie that she lied. Jessie worries she's been jilted and she is annoyed to accidentally sit on April's whoopee cushion. A woman and a man give Marlon and Sam a lift back to Emmerdale. Bernice and Diane are impressed with Liam helping out in the kitchen. Marlon is sick in Bonnie's hat and she is horrified. Charity asks for Bob's help but tells him she needs him right now and when he finds it's paid he cannot refuse. Diane and Bernice invite Jimmy, Nicola and Rodney for Christmas lunch. Jimmy convinces Nicola to accept. Bonnie and Selwyn, the people who dropped Sam and Marlon off, arrive at Wishing Well Cottage and shows Ellis the state of Bonnie's hat. April introduces herself to "Uncle Selwyn". Bonnie and Selwyn are horrified to see a photo of Marlon and learn that he's the groom. Jessie is over the moon to hear that Marlon is in The Woolpack and he still believes the wedding is Sam's. The kids are disappointed when Doug arrives, not Bob. Doug has gotten Brenda a metal detector and she feigns an interest. David proposes a toast. Bernice is angry when Nicola turns up. Rodney convinces Bernice to allow them to stay. Selwyn asks about April's late mother. April tells Selwyn that she thinks that Donna sent Jessie to look after them. The kids visit Bob at The Woolpack and are disappointed when Bob promises to give the games later. Charity tells Sam that Lydia will fit right into the family, unlike Jessie. Sam asks Marlon to be his best man. April has made Jessie a bracelet for her "something blue". Moira tells Jessie that she looks beautiful. Everyone works out that there's some sort of wedding. Jessie is thrilled with how Lydia has decorated the barn. Bonnie tells Jessie that she's invited the whole family. Maya, Jacob, Frank, Tracy, Leyla and David to go the Dingles for a drink as they were invited. Charity and Marlon argue over Jessie. Sam and Marlon burst into the barn for Sam's wedding but as they enter, they realise Marlon and Jessie are getting married. Charity is horrified and Marlon collapses. Marlon learns that Bonnie is Jessie's aunt. Jessie tells Marlon that the wedding is non-legal so if he doesn't want to "marry" yet they can wait until Paddy and his family are back or they can legally marry next time. Sam is disappointed that he isn't the one getting married but is still pleased for Marlon. Bernice and Nicola bicker at the table. Marlon and Jessie are married in a non-legal ceremony with Bonnie acting as registrar. They get teary-eyed as they say their vows and exchange rings. Everyone cheers as they are pronounced husband and wife. Bob gives Cathy and Heath their games and they are disappointed as they are for PlayStation 3 and not PlayStation 4. Liv is feeling downbeat but Aaron cheers her up. Maya tells Jacob to meet her outside in two minutes. She lies to David that she needs to call her mum and Eric gives her the keys to Pollard's Barn. Bernice makes a toast making digs at Nicola. Nicola and Bernice argue and Bernice tells her to take the entire trifle as she's taken everything else. Nicola takes a spoonful and tries to flickit at Bernice, but misses and hits Diane. Gabby rushes over to take a selfie with Diane whilst Diane tells Nicola to leave. Bonnie takes Cain to dance. Everyone is enjoying the party except Sam. Samson tells Lydia to talk to him. David searches for Maya but Faith gets him to dance with her. Jacob pulls the curtains and gives Maya a necklace and they kiss. A man asks Bob where Jessie might be. Sam tells Lydia how much he wanted them to marry. She swears that their time will come. Samson gives Sam a ring to give to Lydia so they can have a mock ceremony. They exchange vows and Sam slides the ring on Lydia's finger. Maya and Jacob kiss passionately on the couch but Jacob hears David coming and hides in a cupboard. Maya watches a disappointed Jacob in the cupboard. Ellis makes a speech. Ellis is horrified to see Billy, although Jessie is thrilled. Aaron recognises Billy as one of the men who attacked Aaron in prison and Robert has to stop him from going for Billy. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle Guest cast *Bonnie - Shola Adewusi *Selwyn - Tyrone Huggins Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Exterior, living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Ephraim Monk Brewery - Exterior *Unknown house - Exterior *The Grange - Bob's room *Unknown park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Kitchen, living room, dining room *Unknown road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pollard's Barn - Living room Notes *First appearance of Billy Fletcher. *This special one-hour Christmas Day episode was broadcast at the slightly later time of 7.15pm. *This is the first episode to be produced by Laura Shaw, working alongside Kate Brooks. Both are credited as "producers". *This is the first episode with Jane Hudson as executive producer. *Christmas Morning by Peter Hajioff and Danny Fromajio is used as incidental music at the beginning of the episode where the families wake up on Christmas morning. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes